


rent plan [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Canon Typical Weirdness, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: For the first time in his life, Gerry gets to choose.[A recording of a fic by indefensibleselfindulgence]
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	rent plan [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rent plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535125) by [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/rent%20plan.mp3) | **Size:** 13.0 MB | **Duration:** 18:48min

  
---|---


End file.
